IIB. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to coffee press type containers having inner and outer axially slidably engageable portions and a user controlled top covering a drinking orifice for steeping and infusing flavors into heated liquids.
IIC. Background and Description of Prior Art
A French press or coffee press is a preferred method of brewing coffee among professional coffee tasters and the coffee drinking public. Known coffee presses are relatively simple mechanical devices comprising a container having an open top portion and a closed bottom portion and defining an interior volume. A removable lid securely engages with the open top portion of the container and generally defines an axially aligned hole through which an axially movable rod extends. One end portion of the rod is movably carried within the interior volume of the container, and that rod end portion typically carries a disc shaped fluid permeable mesh screen filter having a diameter that extends diametrically across the volume of the container. Circumferential edges of the screen filter slidably engage the inner circumferential walls of the interior volume. A handle is carried at an opposing end portion of the rod, exterior of the volume. In use, ground coffee or tea is placed in the interior volume and heated water is added thereto. The removable lid is placed on the open top of the container with the rod withdrawn so that the screen filter is vertically above the heated fluid allowing the coffee/tea to steep for a period of time. After the coffee/tea has steeped, the user grasps the handle on the rod, and forces the rod axially downwardly through the hole defined in the removable lid. Responsively, the screen filter is forced downwardly through the interior volume and simultaneously, flavor infused fluid passes through the screen filter while the coffee grounds and other particulates are forced downwardly below the screen filter effectively separating the coffee grounds/tea leaves and particulates from the liquid.
Although various types and configuration of coffee presses are available, most coffee presses are of a type that is used in a home, or restaurant or other fixed location. Coffee presses that are mobile, or available to use by commuters and people traveling are less common, and due to the physical structure and configuration of known coffee presses, are not overly useful, safe or practical because known coffee presses are subject to leakage, and have multiple parts that are only loosely fitted together.
What is needed is a coffee press that provides the enhanced taste of French press coffee while simultaneously being easily usable by commuters and travelers, and further a coffee press that is not subject to spillage when tipped over or otherwise displaced from a standard upright orientation.
Our invention aims to resolve these and other disadvantages inherent in known coffee presses by providing a commuter coffee press that is easily transportable, does not leak, easily seals, provides enhanced taste and flavor, and will not leak even when tipped over or otherwise placed in a position other than an upright orientation.
Our invention does not reside in any of the foregoing features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which necessarily give rise to the functions flowing therefrom as herein specified and claimed.